bleachthebeginningfandomcom-20200213-history
Amaroa Hiroshi
The Basics Amaroa Hiroshi is a quirky, somewhat-aloof (but often friendly) young student at the Shinigami Academy, known for his fondness of a foul-smelling herbal cigarette he purchases in the Rukongai markets and clean-freak mannerisms. So far, his masters have noted that he is dedicated in his studies, and while he has some talent for kido, his real strengths lie in his speed, awareness, and potential for skill in zanjutsu. Rumor has it that he is not from any of the common or noble families of Seireitei, but hails from one of the northern districts of Rukongai... History The World of the Living There was no doubt about it; Hiroshi was the cool kid in high school. Rebellious and stubborn, but infuriatingly calm, he was the kind of lone wolf that made instructors yank their hair out in frustration, and his peers either dismiss him in disgust for his aloofness or admire him from afar for his stylish apathy. He smoked, but never where he could be caught-- he just made sure he was seen, and seen often. Had he been able to afford one, he'd probably have been the kind of kid to ride around on a motorcycle. As it was, Hiroshi's coolness was his own downfall. Stopping between classes one day for a quick smoke break, Hiroshi decided on on the boiler room for a hideaway, and snuck in-- only to slip on the stairs, stumble, and flop all the way down to the bottom like a rag doll...rolling to a stop with a broken neck. It wasn't until two days later that they found his body, and when the sorrowful paramedics carried it away, they left Hiroshi's spirit behind...chained to the boiler. For months, Hiroshi wailed and rattled about, tugging supplies from the walls and spooking the janitorial staff on a daily basis, the hole in his chest slowly growing larger and the chain of fate becoming shorter until at last, overwhelmed by sorrow and loneliness, Hiroshi gave in to his fear and his spirit body exploded...reforming in the school courtyard as a many-legged chomping Hollow, causing wide-spread panic and destruction for several minutes as some mysterious force thrashed among the students. Luckily, a young man in a black kimono burst out of a wall-- a shinigami-- and made quick work of Hiroshi before he could harm his classmates, disabling his many legs and then slicing through mask and body with his zanpakutou, cleansing his Hollow spirit...and sending him spiraling into a blinding light. As his mind cleared and he regained his senses once more, he discovered himself with a scar on his face, standing in a long line before a ticket counter, people shuffling all around him. The pretty girl working the counter handed him a ticket, smiled politely...and welcomed him to Soul Society. The Fortieth District Assigned to wander the fortieth district in the North-- a quiet but impoverished area, home to a small market and the Amaroa Shrine, Hiroshi spent many bitter years in the streets, begging for some charity and feeling almost as lost and confused as he had in the mortal world after his death. He quickly learned that he was faster and somewhat stronger than many of the local spirits, and to his personal shame used this to his own advantage-- stealing food and drink when he could manage, and then fleeing his pursuers across the rooftops. He developed a sort of heightened awareness in this time, learning to notice trouble before it could catch up to him, coming to count on his new senses almost as much as his speed, and he would continue on in this way for nearly a decade before a fateful encounter that would change his destiny once more. It had been a hard month, and despite the reverence even the hardest of his fellow homeless spirits had for the Amaroa Shrine, Hiroshi had finally decided to steal the offerings left every night by the ancient priestess. Sneaking in unobserved through a window open to the night air, he bundled the various bits of food and currency into a sack...and was about to leave when the old crone materialized behind him and knocked him flat on his back...and then offered him a piece of fruit he had accidentally dropped. Instead of throwing him back out onto the streets, the priestess-- Amaroa Yuna-- offered Hiroshi room and board, if in return he helped protect her shrine and keep it clean, an arrangement he was only too happy to agree to. For months, Hiroshi helped Yuna with the shrine's daily upkeep and nightly offerings; late in the evening and early in the morning, Yuna taught Hiroshi how to work with his growing spiritual energy, teaching him many small tricks she'd learned during her long stay in Soul Society. He became known to many in the district as the Shrine Dog; when facing off against others to protect his new home, he became fierce and stubborn, completely unwilling to back down even when outnumbered; he refused to retreat from any challenge, and many a young street tough learned the Shrine was off-limits through Hiroshi's hard fists. Yuna was amused by this contrast in his nature-- this young man, normally so laid back and peaceful, became hard and unrelenting in the face of combat. The fighting never appealed to him, but Yuna strove to teach him to embrace his dual nature, and even his nickname; it was one of many ways in which the old Priestess was among the most unique souls Hiroshi would ever meet. Unlike many inhabitants of the outer districts, the priestess harbored no ill will towards the shinigami-- and indeed, on a few occasions one or two even stopped by the shrine to visit or pray. Hiroshi got to know these visitors first-hand, seeing a gentler side of the Soul Reapers than many would be accustomed to outside of Seireitei. Months stretched into a year, and Yuna adopted Hiroshi as her son. His spiritual energy had grown enough to draw comment from visiting shinigami; and more than that, encouragement to apply at the Shinigami Academy-- a possibility which thrilled Hiroshi. His speed and sensitivity to spirit energy were especially high (as he proved by capturing a whole gang of urchins who tried to steal from one of the visiting Shinigami). But he lingered, unwilling to leave his adopted mother alone in her shrine...until she beat him over the head and told him she could see a bright future waiting for him, one he would never obtain sweeping the courtyard of the shrine clean for eternity. Still, Hiroshi refused to leave until he was sure Yuna would have someone to take his place; that someone soon came, as if by providence, in the form of a young girl fresh from the mortal world who had taken shelter in the shrine's courtyard for the night. Shinigami Academy! After making her swear to his former duties in exchange for the simple but sacred promise of food and shelter, Hiroshi set off to apply for the Shinigami Academy, promising Yuna that he would return as soon as he could. In the time that has passed since, he's passed the entrance exam with flying colors, and his first few months of training have been very fruitful: he's learned the basics of kido, finding some passion for the art and dedicating himself to the classes. While he still has much to learn, he's memorized the first few spells by heart, and enjoys practicing them immensely. And while he shows the same level of commitment to his other classes (in combat training, the other students are quickly coming to learn why he was called the Shrine Dog), he still somehow finds the time to sneak off for a quick smoke break, and practice the art of looking cool... Friends, Enemies, Etc... Coming soon! Logs Also coming soon! :D Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Academy Student Category:Character Page